In the related art, an extraction bag for extraction of tea leaves or the like is known, and JP-A-2008-150071 discloses a typical type thereof, which is formed of a bag body in which tea leaves or the like are filled, and a hanging thread of which the base end side is fixed to the bag body and a tag is fixed to the free end side.
In a case of extracting tea leaves or the like by using this extraction bag, the tag is held by hand, and the bag body is put in a cup with hot water or the like to extract tea or the like in the water. Then, after the extraction, the tag is lifted to remove the bag body from the cup and discard it by putting into a trash can or the like.